


【OMCx方五洲】雪山之心

by Yxc131



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxc131/pseuds/Yxc131
Summary: ooc与bug在魔改剧情有双性，强迫预警雷者勿入





	【OMCx方五洲】雪山之心

厂里最近来了个新人，做锅炉房的苦差事，听说是从登山队下放过来的，除了知道他叫方五洲以外，竟再无半点信息能透露。半个月来，此人全然不接触不融入，徘徊在群体之外，造了一堵无形的墙，横在锅炉房与外界之间。  
  
于是，流言开始滋长，疯狂席卷整个工厂。  
“这个方五洲为人傲气的很，瞧不上我们这群粗人，连吃饭都是端着碗回他那个锅炉房吃去。”  
“文化人就是不一样嘛。不过他就是再有文化，还不是和我们一样了？”  
“他这种思想很有问题啊。”  
“听说他是因为行为不端才被撤职下放的。”  
“哼哼，装正经呢吧。”  
  
对于这样一个无法合群的外人，总会被集体安上某些莫须有的“罪名”，被肆意抹黑，满足人们内心那点审判欲。  
方五洲本人对于这些恶意毫不知情，他照常去工作，偶尔代课，再有空了也会去图书馆看看徐缨。只是本就迷茫的他在某一天的一节代课后，在那些忿忿不平的学生的话语和眼神里，完全封闭了自己。他什么也没有说，捡起给他们传看却裂成两块的化石，轻轻包好，头也不回地走出了教室。  
此后，方五洲就像完全消失了一般，只有锅炉房的阵阵蒸汽和火光能表明他的存在。但是谣言却拔生到了一个新的高度——有人抓到了方五洲的把柄。  
  
由于工作的特殊性，方五洲不得不在冬天也天天洗澡。他向来喜欢白，即使在漫天的煤灰里，也依旧会每天穿着干净的白衬衫做活，一天下来，衣服早就脏了，不过揉搓干净后挂在熄了火的锅炉边，不到半小时就能借着余温烘干。方五洲明白自己与常人不同，也不合。每次洗澡都会踩着最后五分钟进澡堂，飞一般地洗完，又一阵风一样出门去，从来不被人发现。  
  
自从那堂课以后，方五洲觉得那团在内心苦苦挣扎着不肯熄灭的火，开始随着隆冬深夜里的北风黯淡了，只剩着点星火，让他勉强维持着等待。人的精神气衰弱了，自然也容易被病缠上，几十年都未曾生病的方五洲却在短短一星期里染上了风寒，去了大半的力气和劲头，捏着铁铲的手发软，有几次差点让铁铲脱了手。一向不生病的人一旦得上什么病，自然比常人得的更重更凶猛。  
于是在某一次洗澡，他只能提前半小时到达澡堂，祈求除了他之外没有人在这种隆冬天气的深夜里来洗澡。等他进去时，还有一个人才洗完，匆匆穿着衣服，看方五洲进来时，还有些惊讶，两人尴尬地对视笑了笑，就分别继续自己的事了。  
看那边的人对自己没什么关注，方五洲便尽可能快地脱下厚重的袄和棉裤，毛衣，衬衫，并小心遮挡着两腿之间，快步往淋浴室走去。一直用余光瞟着方五洲的那人在他背对着自己时，光明正地扭身去看了，他也不得不承认这位非议中心的人物确实拥有几乎完美的身材。就在两三眼的时间里方五洲走到了淋浴室门边，地上的一滩水渍让本来脚步虚浮的他差点摔跤，方五洲急忙稳住身体，并下意识弯腰捡起掉落的毛巾。直起身时像突然想起什么一般，扭头去看刚才那人，对上的眼神是错愕和震惊，以及那一闪而过的带着情欲的探究，他吓得大脑一片空白，连忙闪身进门。  
坐在那观察方五洲的那人看方五洲差点摔跤也是吃了一惊，却没想到在他弯腰之时看到了一条不该存在在男人身上的肉缝，因为动作的原因，他甚至能窥见缝中开合的粉肉。对方仓皇地看了他一眼，只叫他血气上涌，身下的一处硬得涨疼。他深深地看了眼淋浴室紧闭的门，套上裤子岔着腿回宿舍去了。  
深藏多年的秘密被人知晓，方五洲苍白着脸回到锅炉房，蜷在被中颤抖着闭上眼，他几乎能看见第二天众人如刀一样的目光，将他的骨和肉都剜下，鲜血淋漓地置他于死地。  
  
方五洲的秘密在当天晚上就被传开了来，有幸第一个知道的人在回到宿舍的第一时间就被人耻笑两腿间明显的一包，问他是不是洗澡洗到一里外的女浴室去了。他不出声，神秘莫测地一笑，坐在床上闭眼想着方五洲光裸的身体，柔软线条的娃娃脸和一双满是仓皇的圆圆杏眼，饱满的胸肌和修长笔直的双腿，和那隐秘的穴。他快速撸动着，不一会儿闷哼一声结束了这场虚拟的性事。  
睁眼环视周围瞪眼等他结束的工友，脸上又挂起那种高深莫测的笑容，有的性子急直接爆了粗口：“赵铁龙，我说你他妈到底碰上什么仙女儿了，猴急成这样！”此话一出，立马引起好几声符合。  
“嘿嘿，你们肯定想不到我今晚去澡堂遇见谁了。”赵铁龙眯眼揉着两腮的胡子茬。  
“你今天磨磨蹭蹭九点多才去，能碰见个鬼啊！那个点除了方五洲还有谁去？”有人不耐烦地摆头。  
赵铁龙听了不说话，继续眯眼笑着。  
对方一愣：“不会就是方五洲吧？”  
  
“对咯！”  
“我跟你们说，那个方五洲，不是正常人！下边比咱们多个洞！”  
“那个洞可好看了，粉粉嫩嫩的，一根毛也没有……哦对了，他浑身上下除了头发眉毛，也是一根毛都没有，光溜溜的一身滑！”  
“哎，我光是想想，就觉得那洞一定好滋味儿！”  
  
赵铁龙一段话噼里啪啦地砸下来，直接让宿舍炸开锅了，你一言我一语，一并连着各种下流话传递着。一夜间全厂的男人都知道了这个方五洲最害怕的秘密。  
  
  
第二天，方五洲起床发现风寒更重了些，也许是又惊又怕令他没有休息好，半睁着眼端着饭盒往食堂走。  
前脚刚迈进大门，方五洲发现吵嚷的声音立马一片死寂。他不敢看任何一个人的脸，强撑着身体往窗口走去，希望拿了馒头就快离开。  
可有的人并不想他遂愿。  
  
一个高壮的男人挡在他的身前，哈哈笑着同他打招呼：“方五洲同志你好，我是王立东，这个厂的车间主任。你都到了小半年了，也没和你说过话，在这里生活还习惯吗？”  
方五洲仰头看着这个离自己过分近的男人，接近一米九的个子，约莫三十出头，满脸诚恳和关怀。他勉强扯动嘴角，露出一个友善的笑容，握上对方伸出的那只手，答道：“谢谢王主任，一切都挺习惯的，大家伙都很好。”  
王立东的手很大，手指肚满是厚茧，轻而易举地就能抱住方五洲整个手，他还细微地揉捏着方五洲的手指。方五洲感受到手上的异样，脸上的笑立马僵住了，暗暗使力往外抽手。王立东居高临下看着这个据说不是“正常人”的男人，对方湿润的眼里有些不知所措，就像一只迷途的羊羔，这种感觉让王立东迫切地想要拥有他。  
可因为生病手脚发软力气使不出几分，依旧被对方抓着。方五洲的心更加慌乱起来，他继续说了句主任再见，就立马扭身想走，王立东不好做得太明显，只能先放开他。本来方五洲想借身体的力量抽出手，没想到王立东会放开他，脚下一软撞在一旁的水桶上，整桶水劈头盖脸地浇了下来，迷迷瞪瞪地爬起来，急忙穿过人群逃出食堂了。  
  
身后的王立东等人望着那个离开的背影，心中邪恶的念头逐渐升起。  
  
  
揣着空饭盒，浑身透湿的方五洲一回到锅炉房旁的屋子就把外衣裤子全都脱了，草草用毛巾擦了一下头发，便裹着被子呆坐在床上。  
肚里咕咕作响，脑袋也逐渐昏沉，一路湿透地走在大冬天的寒气里让他的病情更为加重。  
方五洲感觉自己有点发烧，两颊滚烫，咳嗽也随之而来，眼前黑压压的，他紧闭着眼昏睡了过去。  
  
等他再次有意识时，窗外已经是漆黑一片了，耳边是拍门声和模糊的呼喊声。方五洲连忙起身，刚一落地腿又是发软，立马扶住床头稳了身体，套了件白衬衣和薄裤就去拉门。  
门一开，眼前正是王立东那张脸。方五洲心头一紧，说：“王主任，对不住。是不是到烧锅炉的点了？我这就去！”说完立马向门外冲，王立东一把捏住他的手腕，把他往回一带：“五洲同志病的那么重，还是休息一天吧，我带了退烧药来。别担心锅炉，那边有人替你去做了，快进屋吧——”不由分说地把方五洲往屋里塞，身后跟着四个人一起进了屋，也顺手锁上了门。  
  
方五洲被拉扯得有些歪斜，挣脱开王立东，后退几步，两眼直视着对方：“你到底想做什么？”王立东搓了搓手，示意身后跟着的工人上前，将方五洲摁倒在床上。四人分别卡住他的四肢，其中一人把白衬衫撕扯开来，纽扣散落在地上。煤灰裹着它们，白色完全乌黑了。另一人又拉开他的裤子，手指摸索着按在两腿间的某一处开始按压抠弄。方五洲只感觉脑袋生疼，胸口难受得喘不上气，自己从未敢触碰面对的地方被人如此对待着，又是疼又是难受，顿时拼尽全身力气挣扎，四个人差点让他挣开来，他哑着嗓子怒吼着：“你们做什么！放开我！滚开！”  
站在一旁的王立东凑到他眼前，两人的脸几乎要贴在一起，王立东在方五洲的怒视之下凑到他耳边说了一句话，这句话让他如断了线的人偶般脱力倒陷在床上。  
  
“徐缨知不知道你那点儿小秘密呢？”  
  
王立东满意地看着他苍白着脸，双眼失神的样子，心中暴虐的念头又冒出了头：“如果你今晚配合我，那么这点小秘密自然永远是秘密。不然的话……”  
  
“……我知道了。”  
  
  
  
替生病的方五洲铲锅炉的那人正是赵铁龙，王立东答应他等他们玩完了自然轮到他来尽兴。此时他汗如雨下地铲着煤，想着方五洲果然厉害，有时路过看他一口气都不带喘的，幸亏他生了病，否则那五个人可能完全制不住他。不过方五洲有把柄在他们手上，管他生不生病，都得乖乖听话。  
赵铁龙想得心痒，便停了手上的活，把耳朵贴在墙上听。隐约听见隔壁的下流骂声和嘶哑的泣音，听见王立东的粗嗓门招呼着两人去一起上，又夹杂着婊子贱女人等词语，紧接着是一声模糊的惨叫。  
他嘿嘿笑了，看来正玩到兴头上。可自己下面那玩意儿也硬邦邦地起立了，赵铁龙无奈，只能忍着又铲两铲子煤块发泄发泄。  
这时有脚步声从外而入，赵铁龙吓得立马端正着做活，回头一看居然是一个扎着双麻花辫的姑娘。  
那姑娘一看是他，惊讶地问：“同志你好，我来找方五洲，他之前在这里工作的。”  
“呃，你好，方五洲他病了，他休息着呢，我这不是代班嘛？”赵铁龙没怎么和女人说过话，一时间显得有些局促。  
姑娘善解人意地点头，道了声谢谢之后驾轻熟路地来到隔壁小屋门前，沉重地敲了敲门：“五洲，五洲你在吗？”她听着屋里好像有啧啧的水声，还有床吱呀作响的声音，可等她一开口这些就完全消失了。  
被折腾得半昏半醒的方五洲猛地清醒，立马回了一声：“缨子！”王立东两手从背后圈住他，狠狠往前顶撞，方五洲只好咬住下唇才能不让自己发声，两眼蓄满泪，随着起伏顺着脸庞滚落下来。  
门外的徐缨对屋里的一切一无所知，她忐忑地开口：“五洲，我有事要跟你说。我能进来吗？”  
“我锁了门了……病得……啊……很重。你有什么事在外边说吧！别进来……”  
徐缨担忧地问：“你还好吗五洲？要不要看医生去？”  
“不用了！你说吧！”方五洲痛苦地朝后仰头，紧闭着双眼。  
“好……我要去苏联了。访外交流学习的名额有我一个。”  
方五洲半睁着眼，任由几个男人的摆弄揉捏，眼里无半点神采，喃喃道：“苏联挺好的，他们的气象学，很发达。”我们当年就是缺少气象方面的技术支持。  
徐缨看上去还想说什么，抿着唇低头看着鞋尖，最终还是结束了对话：“照顾好自己。”说完一转身边用手揉着眼睛边离开了。  
赵铁龙探头看着徐缨消失的背影，叹了口气又继续有一下没一下地加煤。  
  
等到王立东五人从那间屋子走出时，赵铁龙已经干了接近一个钟头。他抬抬下巴示意赵铁龙进去：“我们先走了，你一个人慢慢享受吧。滋味确实不错，尤其是刚刚那女的来，他哭的时候，紧得要人命啊！”  
“只剩我一个？”赵铁龙担心自己会被撂趴下  
“放心，他晕了，动不了。”说完就头也不回地带人走了。  
  
等赵铁龙洗了手，满心期待地进了屋子时，那床上的一幕让他呆愣在原地。  
床上的男人双腿大开地露出隐秘，而那处又是红白混合着糊在一起，手腕脚腕甚至脖颈处都有被狠狠紧握的淤青，满身都是青紫。也的确是一副昏迷不醒的样子，眉头紧皱着闭着眼，还有泪珠挂在睫毛尖上，以及苍白的唇色和烧得绯红的脸。  
赵铁龙沉默了一会儿，开门跑了出去，不一会儿打了盆水回来。  
他上前把方五洲身上浓郁的味道擦洗去，轻轻地把他的床单换下，又扯过被子盖上，将他安顿好。王立东刚刚确实也没说假话，他给了赵铁龙退烧药，让他玩过后再给方五洲。此时赵铁龙掏出药，拿过搪瓷杯，捏着方五洲的双颊，一口水一口药地让他服下。  
做完这些事后，赵铁龙看了一会儿睡着的方五洲，叹了口气，扭头就出了屋子。他觉得自己还是有色心没那个色胆啊。  



End file.
